miderdefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Stitch Jones
Beowulf-Hänsel von Bleifuß (* 02. August 1959 in Berlin, Preußen; † 15. August 2019), genannt Stitch Jones, war ein berühmter Motorrad-Rennfahrer, Vater des Woodgrain Gerbil, ehemaliger Gatte Woodgrain Gerbils Mutter und überdies von 1995 bis 2018 der 16. Kaiser der Westerinsel. Seit seinem Amtsantritt 1995 war er außerdem Vorsitzender der Motorradsparte des Carl-Benz-Fanclubs bis 2019. Leben Stitch Jones kam als Beowulf-Hänsel von Bleifuß am 02. August 1959 in Berlin zur Welt. Bereits im Säuglingsalter war er ein richtiger Spitzbub; er zwinkerte Frauen gerne zu und streckte die Zunge raus. In dem Alter kann man das ja auch noch machen, ohne eine geklebt zu bekommen. In seiner Grundschulzeit war er der populärste Schüler in seiner Klasse und er zettelte regelmäßig Prügeleien mit den Schülern aus der Parallelklasse an. Sein Signaturmove ist seitdem die sagenhafte Glatzenkopfnuss – das Opfer wird mit dem linken Arm in den Schwitzkasten genommen und mit den rechten Handknöcheln wird so gewalttätig der Kopf gerubbelt, dass alle Haare ausgerissen werden. Als Beowulf-Hänsel schließlich allen seinen männlichen Mitschülern (außer aus seiner eigenen Klasse) Halbglatzen verpasst hatte, wurde die Schule zu einer Klosterschule umfunktioniert, weil alle Jungen für Mönche gehalten wurden. Meistens steckte Beowulf-Hänsel seine Opfer auch noch in alte Kartoffelsäcke und knotete sie mit einem Seil fest, was sie noch viel mehr wie richtig echte Mönche aussehen ließ. Sie beteten außerdem regelmäßig, aber vermutlich aus Angst. Weil er seine Zeit im Unterricht am liebsten mit Zettelschmeißen und dem Belustigen seiner Klassenkameraden verbrachte, bekam er in der Grundschule aber laufend schlechte Noten. In seiner Oberschulzeit perfektionierte er seine Fähigkeit, so auszusehen, als würde er mitarbeiten und so errang er doch noch einen guten Schulabschluss. Sein Vater, Lothar Frauenheld, wollte, dass sein Sohn bis zu seinem Amtsantritt als Kaiser der Westerinsel einen gefragten Beruf annimmt, mit dem er überall arbeiten könne. Und so schlug Beowulf-Hänsel schließlich widerwillig eine Bäckerlehre ein. Unglücklicherweise verstand er sich überhaupt nicht mit seinem Ausbilder, und als besagtem Ausbilder einmal die Hand ausrutschte, machte auch er seine Begegnung mit der Glatzenkopfnuss. Beowulf-Hänsel brach noch am selben Tag seine Bäckerlehre ab und versuchte sich in einer Friseurlehre, weil er die Leute ja leidenschaftlich gern ihrer Haare beraubt. Berufstätigkeit Die Zeit seiner Friseurlehre ist etwa gegen Mitte bis Ende der 70er einzuordnen. Folglich hatten damals viele Menschen Frisuren, die aussahen, als wären sie mit Perwoll gewaschen und die Schlaghosen sahen an den Beinöffnungen fast aus wie diese Münzentrichter aus dem Planetarium, in die man ganz außen einen Pfennig reinschmeißt, welcher sich dann langsam und allmählich seinem Untergang in der Mitte des Trichters nähert. In dieser Zeit entdeckte Beowulf-Hänsel seine Liebe zu klassischer Rock- und Heavy-Metal-Musik, wie Led Zeppelin und Deep Purple. Er wurde allmählich zum Rocker und machte noch in seiner Ausbildungszeit seinen Motorradführerschein. Und auch wenn er gelernter Friseur ist: Beowulf-Hänsel ist nicht schwul. In den 80ern arbeitete er in einem Laden namens "Salon des Herren". Er hatte sich regelmäßig mit seinem Chef Gerhardt Neuhaus in die Haare bekommen (er ist schließlich Friseur), konnte ihm allerdings nicht die Bekanntmachung mit der Glatzenkopfnuss bescheren, da er ja nun mal sein Chef war. Einer der ikonischsten Orte in diesem Salon war die Klokabine für die Mitarbeiter, die regelmäßig von ebendiesen mit schwarzen Eddings um lustige Klokabinensprüche bereichert wurde. Als Beowulf-Hänsel eines Tages mal wieder Stress mit seinem Chef hatte, kritzelte er den Satz "GN den Kopf abreißen und in den Hals scheißen" in die Klokabine und direkt darunter "Stitch Jones was here", eine Referrenz auf den Clint-Eastwood-Film Heartbreak Ridge. ''Einen Tag später rief Neuhaus alle Mitarbeiter in sein Büro und fragte erzürnt, wer hier der '''Stitch Jones' sei. Natürlich war es niemand. Als Beowulf-Hänsel schließlich im Privaten von einem seiner Kollegen gefragt wurde, sagte er ihm, dass er es gewesen sei. Seitdem war sein Spitzname Stitch Jones; aber nur, wenn Neuhaus nicht da war. Die Hochphase und Living Next Door to Mrs. Gerbil Stitch Jones wurde in ganz Berlin bekannt, weil er in der bekanntesten ortsansässigen Diskothek, dem Sound, regelmäßig Musik auflegte. Dadurch erweiterte sich sein Bekanntenkreis ernorm und er kam mit anderen Rockern in Kontakt. Schließlich besann er sich seiner Vorfahren und trat seinem familieneigenen Carl-Benz-Fanclub bei. Seine Freunde und er machten nun regelmäßig die Autobahnen unsicher – und Stitch Jones war glücklich. In den späten 80ern zog Stitch Jones um und lernte Mrs. Gerbil kennen, die damals noch mit ihrem Freund Joschua Fliegerich eine Etage unter ihm wohnte. Später waren die beiden getrennt und Mrs. Gerbil und Stitch Jones, die bereits vorher eine gute Freundschaft bestehen hatten, heirateten schließlich. Aus der Ehe gingen die beiden Kinder Lorelei Sarina von Bleifuß und Lucas Max Bernd von Bleifuß, der spätere Woodgrain Gerbil hervor. 1995 wurde Stitch Jones gegen seinen Willen zu seinem Kaiseramt auf der Westerinsel berufen. Gegen seinen Willen deshalb, weil er in Berlin all seine Motorradkumpels hatte. Und weil seine Tochter Lorelei Sarina mit einem Potsdamer Boxkämpfer durchgebrannt war, musste er die Volljährigkeit seines Sohnes Woodgrain Gerbil abwarten, bis er 2018 sein Amt an diesen weitergeben konnte. Heute macht Stitch Jones mit seinen Kumpels immer noch die Autobahnen Preußens unsicher. Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Reale Person